Main Page
Welcome everyone to the Zero no Tsukaima Wikia! We're doing pretty good so far, but we need more pages. We still need more pages for certain things. Let's get writing! "What is Zero no Tsukaima?" *''Zero no Tsukaima'' or its English name The Familiar of Zero is an anime, manga, and light novel created by Noboru Yamaguchi. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Song video to the right. Opening Theme:"First kiss" by ICHIKO 290px|right SONGS Opening Theme:"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU" by [[Ichiko|'Ichiko']] Ending Theme:"Kiss Shite Agenai" (キスシテ↑アゲナイ↓) by [[RieKugimiya|'Rie Kugimiya']] Zero no Tsukaima, or The Familiar of Zero as it is popularly known in the west, is a fantasy comedy-romance anime that tells the story of a young female mage named Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière, the protagonist. Louise is the third daughter of a aristocrat family (La Vallière) and attends to the magics school of her kingdom, Tristania. As the first exam of her second year of her magics studying, she is supposed to summon a familiar, a creature that will be loyal to her and accompany her for the rest of her life, protecting and guarding her, but Louise is not very bright when it comes to magic casting, from where she gets her nick name: Zero Louise, as in zero accuracy Louise. [[CharactorVoices|'Charactor Voices']] ---- Image:MainPage.jpg|670px|Click on Map rect 75 149 190 175 All Character rect 40 240 230 340 All Character rect 75 175 190 200 GoodGuys rect 75 200 190 230 BadGuy rect 35 350 260 375 Familiars rect 35 375 260 400 Summoning_Familiars rect 210 430 320 530 Plot rect 350 435 460 530 Fanon rect 370 570 500 700 Zero_no_Tsukaima(Novel) rect 75 420 180 530 News & Misc rect 100 545 260 560 Continent Halkeginia rect 53 569 153 680 Continent Halkeginia rect 160 570 320 590 Tristain rect 160 590 320 615 Germania rect 160 615 320 640 Gallia rect 160 640 320 665 Romalia rect 160 665 320 690 Albion rect 560 320 710 375 Anime Series rect 500 360 780 415 Season 1 Zero_No_Tsukaima_Season_2006 rect 500 415 780 450 Season 2 ZNT-Futatsuki_no_Kishi_2007 rect 500 450 780 485 Season 3 ZNT-Princess_no_Rondo_2008 rect 500 480 780 520 Season 4 Zero_No_Tsukaima_Season_2012 rect 40 700 155 820 Calendar rect 90 700 220 790 RUNES rect 115 840 240 960 Cosplay rect 285 770 365 840 Nobility Charts rect 275 855 400 1020 Figures-Resin Model rect 560 575 740 690 Tristain Academy of Magic rect 560 690 740 720 Academy Building rect 560 720 740 745 Category Students rect 420 775 520 920 Magic and Willpower rect 535 780 730 800 Void rect 535 800 730 830 Windstones rect 535 830 730 860 Evolution of Magic rect 550 890 735 990 Rings and Other Things ---- ---- Stat for the day to day was broken so there is a gap in the record. [[SITE MAP|'Site Map 12-0112']] ---- All Name reference is using Zero no Tsukaima:translation guidelines from baka-tsuki.org ---- Anime Network Source Zero_no_Tsukaima>>Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse